Child Come Home
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Magnus always loathed the Gods for the hardships he faced. While they made him stronger, Magnus never forgave them for taking his child away.


**Child Come Home **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising. I only own angels that are not Pit (Rafael, Gabriel and Rita) and Magnus' mercenary crew members Saber, Aigis and DD. **

**Summary: Magnus always loathed the Gods for the hardships he faced. While they made him stronger, Magnus never forgave them for taking his child away. **

**Pairing: Hints of Magnus/Gaol and Magnus/Pit**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning: Swearing, unintentional OOC and violence and really dark themes**

**No one seemed to have done a backstory for Magnus yet so here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

The battlefield full of the remaining Underworld troops was wiped out by a swing of his sword. A tall muscular man chuckled as he placed his huge sword behind him.

"We're done here." He spoke in a gruff tone to his comrades who had finished up the enemies around him. "We pick up our pay and leave."

"That was too easy though!" A youthful looking man declared. Standing next to the muscular guy made it seem like he was short and he probably was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He carried a huge shield behind him and two shields as his weapon. He was obviously obsessed with shields. "All the difficult battles are gone now that the Goddess of Light isn't sending her angels at us again."

"She was done throwing a temper tantrum." A rather eerie voice murmured. "We humans can bore the Gods eventually."

"Hey, it was all a misunderstanding!" The blonde man shouted to his comrade. "That's why that angel boy that hangs around Magnus so much came back to help and repair the damage."

"He's wasting his time." A girl with long black hair, red eyes and a beauty mark below her eye grumbled while looking down at the ground. She appeared a little younger than the blonde man but that might be because she was rather gloomy and with her hair in front of her face, she wasn't making a good impression. Her weapon was nowhere to be seen making one wonder what she used to fight the demons.

"Not you too Saber! I mean, DD is creepy but you don't have to get all emo about it!"

"Please silence yourselves." A voice in a suit of armor yelled causing the trio to stop. "We just finished an easy battle with no casualties. Let us all go back to the village, right Magnus?"

The bulky man only grumbled at the mention of the Gods causing him to nod his head in silence. Seeing as how they put him in a bad mood for bringing the Goddess of Light up, the group of five ended up trending the battlefield in silence.

Magnus was considered the hero of the human world…the strongest human alive who could defend the world from angels, demons and Gods alike. For the past three years, things have been hell for him with no one to support their cause. They were all being picked off by the Gods one by one. The angel boy Pit tried to explain afterwards that Palutena got possessed by an evil monster called the Chaos Kin whose sole purpose was the destruction of the Overworld. Meanwhile the Goddess of Nature did not interfere because she spent more time trying to revive her demi-Goddess Phosphora. It was Hades who openly used the three years to harvest souls and since Palutena wasn't on their side when fighting against Hades, many people have been slaughtered by their fighting.

Pit defeating Hades would not be enough to win back the people's trust, so the angel made it his duty to help out in the human world whenever he could. Pit just had to be careful that no one would try to kill him for his crime under the control of the Chaos Kin. When Magnus found out Pit was one of the main forces slaughtering innocent humans with his own hands, he refused to believe it. He had clashed with Pit's body multiple times before learning the truth and even then, Magnus could not believe that Pit had changed as quickly as the Goddess of Light.

Normal humans wouldn't understand and while Magnus and his mercenary gang understood the situation enough for Magnus and Gaol to be summoned by the God of Smiting Dyntos to train the white angel, humans at large still loathed Palutena and Pit for what they had no control over.

Even when things settled down, they had to pick up the pieces. There were many villages to help, monsters to slay and money to be made but in these times that last part was difficult especially when Magnus during these three years decided to start a team instead of go solo when Gaol was taken away from him.

Magnus was not good working with a group. Gaol was the sole exception because they could reach other like a book. However when she was taken by the Underworld, her memory was wiped out for the most part. She remembered him and what they had done in the past but how she fought was different. She was more dependent on the armor then fighting outside of it. Magnus found it difficult to tell what she was thinking now despite their closeness. Plus while he decided to go with a group, it was Gaol that suggested forming a party of mercenaries.

This was when Magnus went around recruiting the tough humans who have survived the three years of hell. The youthful boy named Aigis was worse than Pit in terms of how hyperactive he was but having all of those shields have got them out on multiple occasions that he was invaluable. If he could just shut his mouth though, then he wouldn't be on the receiving end of all the snarky comments.

The next person recruited was Deandra or DD. Now Magnus got a bad feeling recruiting her but he put it behind him. Yes she was creepy but was strangely attractive. She looked like she could pass as Saber's older sister with her long jet black hair and amber colored eyes. She was incredibly pale and at first it looked like she wasn't much of a fighter. Her magic though was extraordinary. She apparently was a huge fan of the Goddess of Witchcraft Hecate and her magic is supposed to resemble what she would do. This often included her capturing Underworld troops and changing them so they would fight for her. In other words, she was a monster tamer you didn't want to mess with if she got a hold. Her danger has prevented her from actually getting along with humans and often had called her a witch (not like she minded). Magnus had to make sure she wouldn't use her powers on humans as she was rumored to have turned humans into soldiers to fight for her and so far, he only saw skeletons…

Speaking of Saber, Magnus considered himself soft. Saber was a young girl that was around twenty years old making her the youngest member of the group next to Aigis. Everyone called her an Amail or a witch. Both were considered insulting toward the girl given her background. Magnus' group saved her from being burned at the witch after she witnessed her sister being met with the same fate and by her brother no less. Her brother was going on a witch hunt during those three years explaining they're the reason for the Goddess of Light turning a blind eye toward humanity. Anyone who supported any deity of darkness or simply looked the part would be burned. Magnus prayed that as time went on; burning at the stake would not be a thing. Regardless Magnus saved her and warned her brother that if he was in his face again, Magnus would not hesitate to kill him.

Saber lacked the fighting abilities like everyone else, but she demonstrated stronger connections to death that DD was jealous of. She could talk to the dead and loved the Underworld army for how strange looking they were (but would not hesitate to kill them). She was given a dagger for protection but she was just advised to stay in the back and let everyone else do their thing. Saber still had her uses…like because she could feel the Underworld Army, she could predict where the biggest games for Underworld troops were allowing for the mercenary group to get to the location faster than just wondering around. This didn't work for angels but apparently worked when searching for Pit…and that was because of the Chaos Kin's involvement.

So how did Magnus rate his band of mercenaries? Not too bad despite their obvious flaws and how he preferred the quiet. The hardships he normally faced were reduced. He never had to worry about sleepless nights when there were people watching his back. Overall companionship wasn't bad.

…But he could never forgive the Gods and Goddesses for given him hardship in the first place. Hardship shapes a person and while he became the strongest human over time enough to fight entire armies of the Gods, he could never forgive them for one thing: taking his child away.

* * *

Yes even someone who planned ahead like Magnus had many screw ups in his life and having a child was one of them when he had no idea to take care of the child much less watch over him. Magnus was rather short tempered in his youth not caring as much as helping people as having a good time in a human world that function poorly by one Goddess of Light in the aftermath of the Goddess of Darkness ruining everything. He didn't remember anything about his parents or had any relatives. Gaol was his only friend and he relied on her a lot…perhaps too much because when she wasn't around to be the voice of reason, Magnus would go into a town and often cause trouble whether it was participate in a bar fight or have some fun with the single ladies at said bars.

Now nothing never came from these sexual encounters and if Gaol was there, you could be she would stop him. The sexual tension between the two was apparent in the past as it is in the present. Only once did Magnus knock a girl up and got her pregnant. This woman was different from the rest. She was an obvious foreigner from across the seas. Her hair, her eyes and even how modest she was and her foreign tongue spoke wonders. Magnus felt like she wasn't from this world at all…and for all he knew she could be a Goddess in disguise.

Yet that didn't seem to be on his mind when he got in bed with her. He never saw her again afterward and after a huge lecture from Gaol, he reframed from having sex in bars (but if it was Gaol, that was another story). Yet a year later, he would have a baby at his doorstep. Obviously it wasn't his but seeing how the child looked like that exotic woman, Magnus realized he screwed up. When he picked up the child off his doorsteps, that woman was nowhere to be found. Gaol was far from happy and shunned Magnus for a time until he got his act together.

Magnus had no idea to take care of a crying child. The only thing he knew about the child besides being from that woman was the name that was written on a piece of papyrus. Inscribed was the name Rita followed by a quote, "The pearl is the queen of gems and the gem of queens."

Magnus loathed the child originally. His days of slacking off were over and he had to take responsibility especially for the first few years when Gaol refused to assist him and instead took mercenary jobs for them both. It was a huge blow to his pride because if he kept it in his pants, he wouldn't be straddled with this…thing.

But the baby was different from others. Most babies cried a lot when they wanted something but Rita was a quiet child allowing Magnus time to think. The only time he cried was when he was hungry or when he wet himself. At first Magnus wanted to abandon the child and just tell Gaol that the child died. In these times, it was common to leave your child for dead if it did not meet the requirements. There was a whole region in the Overworld dedicated to leaving children if they got sick within the first ten days…and Magnus…actually almost did that when Rita fell sick.

When Gaol didn't come back for a couple of days and the baby cried louder not because he was hungry or he used the bathroom, but because he apparently fell ill, and no doctor in this time period would support a sick child much less one in this villager. Not being able to tolerate the babies cries any longer, he went out in the middle of the night and headed for the hills notorious for the Underworld troops to appear and grab anybody who was dumb to wander alone.

Magnus smirked seeing how the baby wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon. At the top of the hill, he placed the baby there and began to walk away. Rita continued to sob but the young man wasn't going to turn his back…that's what he thought. Once he got far away to where he couldn't hear the crying anymore, he stopped.

_What am I doing?_ Magnus asked himself as he looked behind him. _This is your chance to get rid of that nuisance. It's not like that thing is going to survive anyway._

He said that…but he couldn't bring himself to return to the village. When he turned around to look at the hill, his eyes widened seeing little reapers hovering above the child. The baby was good as dead. This was his chance!

Yet he found himself rushing to the top of the hill with no weapon whatsoever. He left his sword back home because he didn't want people to think he took the child to slaughter it and then blame it on the Underworld army. He was lucky he made it to the hill on time because the big Reaper showed up ready to snatch the child to the Underworld.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled as he tackled the reaper catching it off guard. It was making those horrible screeching noises. Magnus knew never to fight a reaper especially without a weapon but right now he only cared about the child. Taking the child, he intended to run back but if the reapers followed him, they would reap everyone. He intended to lose them in the forest but found it difficult when the big reaper called forward an entire army of little ones. "Damn you!"

Magnus eventually got cornered in the forest. He cursed his stupidity as he held the child close. He had no intention of Rita dying now. The baby wasn't crying anymore and just looked at his father with big eyes.

"Sorry kid, I got you in this situation…" Magnus mumbled with a bitter laugh. "I guess I'm paying for it now."

He thought he would be paying for it and at first he was taking blows from the little reapers, eventually they were blown away by powerful magic. Confused, Magnus looked down to see the child was glowing. At first Magnus thought it was magic but seeing the baby extend his hand to the tree, Magnus realized that it was actually the tree that made it seem like there was a wind. The tree's branches moved on its own and smacked the reapers that got close. The big reaper didn't like this…at all and decided to flee seeing as how the forest seemed to have turned against it.

"…What are you?" Magnus ended up asking seeing the baby grab a tree branch and start playing with it. "Were you even sick?"

"Da-da…" Was Rita's response…and it was endearing.

At first he chuckled before he burst out laughing and holding the baby close to his chest. The baby wouldn't know this was one of the few times Magnus shed his tears in silent. The baby wouldn't understand that Magnus was a foolish father either…

* * *

"What kind of crap money is this?!" Aigis shouted at the person who hired them. "We got rid of a whole army and this is only enough for three people!"

"Sorry but this is all we have."

"You liar! You're loaded! Come back here and say that to my face!"

"Aigis, stand down." Magnus growled as he stepped in front of the young man. "I apologize for the kid. We're leaving."

"Oh come on Magnus! Only three of us will eat tonight with shit change like this!"

The girls only groaned at how immature the blonde was being. He cursed all the way out of the building.

"…Let's just camp for the night…" Saber mumbled. "We'll save money that way."

"But food is important! Food!"

"Idiot, if you can talk, you can hunt for the both of us."

"Wha…"

"The ladies can use the money to buy food. Both of us will be doing some male bonding."

"Oh come on boss!"

"And lucky us that there is a hot spring in this area, so shut up and keep walking."

Aigis whined the entire time. Magnus did not hesitate to give the money to the girls. Saber still kept her gloom and doom expression while DD chuckled at the amount she got. Gaol looked toward Magnus in worry.

"Will you be okay tonight…with him?"

"Don't worry. If there is a hot spring, then angel face will probably be around. You just look after the girls."

"Okay…see you tomorrow."

Magnus and Aigis parted ways with the girls. He needed a break at the hot springs but even before that he would needed to do some hunting. If all goes well the food would go to them of course.

Aigis complained the entire time the further they walked away from the village's inn. Magnus rolled his eyes as it got to the point he had to drag the kid farther into the woods. Aigis was everything he wanted his son to be if he was still alive…yet the only thing he wished Aigis didn't have was his disobedience to his orders. Rita at the very least was an obedient child.

"Uh boss…does that mean I'm going to have to collect firewood?"

"It's either that or hunt. When we're done, we're go relax in the hot springs."

The boy grumbled as a response and stormed off annoyed. This left Magnus alone with his blade ready to catch some food…but first he wanted to go to the hot springs alone to think.

* * *

The baby miraculously survived his illness making Magnus wonder if Rita ever had one to begin with. Gaol was relieved that Magnus started to take care of the child without feeling forced to do so and slowly allowed herself to take care of Rita even if the child wasn't her own. Of course another problem hit with Rita.

It was clear Rita was a special child. He was gifted with the ability to use magic right from the start and he was able to communicate with nature. However this meant, he wasn't built to be a strong boy that could wield weapons of any shape. Magnus wanted Rita to grow up to be big and strong like him, but Rita did not have the physical built like Magnus despite being his child. Rita instead was growing up to be the splitting image of his mother with short black hair and gold eyes. He was rather sickly despite his powers…and it made Magnus worry if Rita would even survive once he became an adult.

Magnus had attempted to buff him up but time and time again he failed to do so. He wasn't good with wielding a sword or an axe…he couldn't hunt prey like a man because he empathized with the animals too much and often he was taken advantage of because he was too kind. Rumors have spread throughout the area that Rita was just a bastard child…of course Rita had never ending optimism to counter the horrid rumors and his lack of talent. Rita has proven to be incredibly intelligent despite lacking in physical strength. He could already walk and talk within the first twelve months, recognize dangerous situations and could read what was given to him. If Magnus wasn't so concerned about Rita not being manly, he would have been proud to raise a scholar.

Another problem Rita had was he was clingy of his dad. Rita was a happy go lucky kid that got picked on by the other children but god forbid you insult his father or he would unleash mother nature on the kids to the point he scared the whole village once.

It was a normal day of the children picking on Rita's strange obsession with nature before they changed it to his family and how it was odd that Magnus was living with a woman that wasn't his mother. Rita couldn't handle the insults aimed at his father and summoned a tree that came out of the ground to snatch the kids and hang them high into the air. The screaming got the adults running out and calling for help. Some adults were dumb to attack Rita in this state making the tree grab them too. It took the combined effort of Magnus and Gaol to calm Rita down and save the villagers. Yet it was then did Magnus realize something: Rita wasn't going to fit in with anyone no matter how much abuse he took because his powers would cause incidents like this.

From that day forward, Rita started to loathe his magic powers. They have done nothing but cause trouble for his family and he started to isolate himself from nature less and less. He must have been a favorite to the Goddess of Nature by then but this rejection would probably lead to problems down the line. Magnus attempted to help Rita but no matter what he said, Rita's powers would only grow unless he learned how to control it.

Unfortunately…he never did. He died before he could even begin to master the wonders of his powers.

It was an Underworld attack on the village. Maybe it was that reaper ten years ago that wanted Rita's soul or maybe the village was just unlucky because of the resentment they sent toward Rita but this happened when Magnus and Rita got into a fight.

Even now Magnus looks back and sees how lame it was to have a fight with his son. Rita was such an obedient child that Magnus thought that perhaps it was time for Rita to survive on his own so he wouldn't have to deal with the hate. Rita screamed that he wasn't one to give up and if he listened to his father like he did the other times, then he would be a coward.

"Now is not the time for your man pride! Think what's best for your health!"

"What man pride? I already know you do not think I have any of that father!"

Rita was simply too observant for Magnus' own good.

"I can't hunt because I love animals! I can't fight because I hate violence! I can't stand up against these people because I see the goodness in everyone! I am…not like you father…so don't tell me to run away because it will make you feel better…"

"Make me feel better?! Now listen up kid! Your powers are only going to get stronger. You were lucky Gaol and I were there now but what happens the next time you get angry? You could kill someone and there would be no justifications! Don't make this about me!"

"But it is about you! You hate it when I cling to you! You hate how I don't look like you! You hate that I can't be you! Sometimes I wonder if what those people say is true…about me…that I'm just a…"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Magnus' voice boomed causing the boy to jump. "Never believe those rumors! They are not true!"

Magnus was trying to convince himself. Seeing Rita's unassured look only angered him more. He couldn't say anything though when demons crashed through the window causing the boy to shriek.

"What?! Demons are here?!"

Magnus immediately grabbed his sword at the entrance and swung at the Monoeyes that flew into the room. Rita cowered in a corner as a response to glass shattering.

"Dammit, where is Gaol?!"

It was obvious where she was though. She only went outside for a minute and found herself defending the citizens. He would have to assist outside. Rushing to where Rita was, he took the boy and ran upstairs into the bedroom where he placed Rita in a chest.

"Rita, do not leave this spot. Wait until everything is over. We'll finish talking afterwards."

"But father…"

Magnus smiled at his son who gave him a concerned look before shutting the chest. He then rushed outside to join Gaol.

The village was already in shambles. This wasn't your ordinary attack. This was a planned out attack against the village that was leaving no survivors. Men who could normally fight were overpowered and eaten by the larger demons. Women and children were not spared from this cruelty either. It would only leave Magnus and Gaol who watched each other's back.

"So it was the Grim Reaper." Magnus mumbled seeing a large reaper reaping the souls from the village with the help of normal and baby reapers. "They come to harvest the souls."

"Magnus, be careful."

"I can kill these guys with both arms tied behind my back."

It wasn't that simple though as Magnus found out. The Great Reaper fought differently from the normal reapers and simply brushed off any attack. If Magnus' sword was bigger, he could have caused a dent, but he couldn't even do that.

"Father!"

Magnus' eyes widened in horror seeing Rita on the roof looking up at the Grim Reaper.

"Rita no!"

The Grim Reaper turned its attention to the little boy. Closing his eyes, Rita started chanting a spell. Almost immediately the trees of the forest were being uprooted from the ground as the roots became legs. They all rushed toward the village extending their branches acting as swords to impale the Great Reaper. The Great Reaper didn't expect this and was impaled by all sides by Mother Nature's child. It let out a sharp cry as it immediately turned tail and run. The trees weren't done though. They would go after the other demons causing them to flee in terror at the magic demonstrated by the small ten year old child.

If only Rita was fast enough, he could have saved the village, but at least he saved his father. Everything seemed fine…but not all the demons fled in terror.

"RITA! MOVE!"

Rita didn't understand why his father was still upset. He didn't turn around in time to find his entire backside slashed by a reaper's scythe. His eyes widened in horror feeling his body weakening and his soul slowly leaving his body. He didn't want to end it there and slammed the demon who tried to reap his soul with a quick magic spell of a tree to the face resulting in the grim reaper sent flying…and it looked like that grim reaper was more human than the rest of them…

The boy fell off the roof forcing Magnus to charge and catch him.

"RITA!"

Gaol was right behind her comrade as he shook the boy. He was losing blood fast and it didn't seem like he would make it.

"COME ON RITA! DON'T DIE! RITA!"

"Father…"

"Y-Yes?"

"…I did good…right? The trees…listened to me…"

"Yes you did good Rita, but we got to take care of you. Rita…don't close your eyes! Listen to me Rita! RITA!"

The boy smiled mumbling something he couldn't hear before appearing to have just fallen asleep but Magnus knew better at the fate of his son…his son was dead…

This was probably the last time Magnus would cry. Gaol could only look at her partner in despair hearing the man call out the name of his son…the one that would never come back. She looked around the village but realized nothing good came out of this. They were the only survivors of this place and they would have to give everyone a proper burial if they were still in one piece…

* * *

Magnus didn't even have to try hunting for pray. Someone was already killing the boars in the forest. He didn't expect it to be Pit but he could hear a loud voice in the hot springs.

"Stop splashing me! You want to be an adult! Act like one!"

"But Captain Pit, this is my first time in an outdoor hot spring."

"We have hot springs in Angel Land!"

"But…they're not the same…"

That voice sounded familiar. Magnus didn't realize he dropped his sword and rushed over to the hot spring causing the voice to jump when he made his appearance.

"Ack! A pervert! Oh…it's just Magnus…"

Magnus wasn't paying attention to the half-naked angel known as Pit. Never mind Pit went against his twenty-four armor a day to save up laundry while resting in the hot spring but he was in with another angel. The boy appeared to be ten years old. He looked rather frail but the happy look he wore betrayed that. He had light green hair and gold eyes with small light green wings. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him that boy looked like…

"Captain Pit, you shouldn't be rude to your friends."

"Hey…I see you got in angel face…"

"What are you doing out here Magnus?"

"The pay was lame. Aigis and I are camping out. I see you brought a little companion."

"Oh, I brought more than just Rita. Rafael and Gabriel are here too but they're out training. I don't know why Rafael would want to train when he could sit with us but he's a prick so…"

Magnus' eyes widened at the name. "Did you say Rita?"

"That's my name mister." Rita said with a smile.

No it couldn't be…

"Is your name Magnus?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"So you're great?" He asked his eyes sparkling. "That's what your name means."

Magnus was speechless with this child. Pit took it as Magnus not being good with children.

"The story about Rita is actually rather weird. Pepper apparently adopted two children but Rita isn't legally under her watch so Lady Palutena took him under her wing like she did with me. Rita has no memory of his past so we can't help him find his family."

"Oh…I see…"

Rita tilted his head in confusion but still smiled. "That's okay! I may not have any memories of my parents but I'll get them back eventually."

"…So you have no memories of your past?"

"Nope? The only thing I remember about my father was that I loved him greatly. I would know who my father is again if I met him face to face. My love and admiration for him is that strong."

Magnus felt his heart sank. If that was true…then this kid…wasn't the boy he lost…no it wouldn't make sense anyway. This boy had green hair…his son had black hair. Just because the name was similar didn't mean anything at all…he chuckled to himself at the thought confusing the two angels.

"Hey…would like to come in with us?" Rita asked. "You look exhausted."

"Magnus, are you okay? You look like you're ready to cry. I know I said I don't take my clothes off but Lady Palutena isn't watching so-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! No angel face. I only thought of something foolish just now. Don't mind me."

Pit would probably have to get more information out of the strongest human later. For now, he promised to wash Rita's hair.

Magnus went into the hot spring with the angels and only observed the two. If that boy was his child, then he had no right to interfere with his life again. He tried once and got him killed…and if this child wasn't his…then he had no right to force his opinions on the kid. It was just better this way…but the thought of his child becoming an angel and living on…made him feel…secure…if only this angel could be his child again…if it was his child.

Eventually Magnus wouldn't be able to reflect on Rita (the angel and his child) again because Aigis would be showing up talking about how he met two attractive young women only to get the drop when the one he was praising was indeed a man and how he had to question his sexuality. Yeah…it was better to stop thinking now and let the hot spring to do its job.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6334 words.**

**Li: That implication…**

**Me: Allow me to explain Li. I have two theories of who Magnus' child is. It's either that girl from chapter 18 who Pit controlled temporary. Since she disappeared, this makes me think she was a ghost of Magnus' lost child of the Underworld who turned to assist Pit after three years of being in the ring.**

**The other theory is that Magnus' child is someone else entirely preferably male given how in Greek Mythology; the male would be favored to tell the tale. So by proxy I pointed that Rita is his child. **

**Also Magnus is based on Hercules from Greek Mythology but he doesn't go through the trials that was forced upon him to atone so a lot of things needed to be changed of course.**

**Saber is who you know it is…the 9****th**** seat of the royal bodyguards. In some stories, she's already there but in the stories where she's not, Saber is still human. To fit with the Uprising timeline, I made her one of the mercenaries that work under Gaol. Her appearance here is different though given how when she died her hair turned pink. **

**Gaol is not based on anyone no matter how hard I look. **

**Aigis is named after the shield that Athena has. Given how he likes to ram his shield in battle, it would make sense. Despite the name though, it's more of a spin of Aegeus…the father of Thesus and second husband to Medea and you might say he's a reincarnation of Thesus. **

**DD is only a nickname because Deandra is her real name…and she's based on Hercules' third (or second) and final wife Deianira…and in mythology, she is the one that kills Hercules in the end…yeah…I am so subtle given how I made her appear like Tharja from Fire Emblem Awakening. **

**Now notes!**

**1\. The timeline of Magnus is hard to write because you have to consider Magnus' age. He's not over fifty but he's not that young either. He had a child at a young age given ancient Greece and you also have to remember the lack of problems the human world had after Medusa's death. Magnus at least is over twenty-eight years old given how much resentment he has to the Gods but my headcanon is that he has to be around thirty-three-thirty eight years old. Since Rita died at ten years old and given how early ancient Greece people had children, you can do the math from there.**

**2\. In this time period, it would be hard to explain anyone from the eastern region being in Greece which makes me add a question that perhaps it was a God or maybe it was a on in a million chance of meeting a foreigner for Rita to be half Vietnamese/Japanese (no one really knows at this point not even me). **

**3\. PAPER DID NOT EXIST IN ANCIENT GREECE. **

**4\. Rita's name means pearl, bravery or righteous. The first implies how treasured Rita is as a person and the latter two imply his personality. **

**5\. The quote about pearls is from Jerry Smith. **

**6\. Infanticide was common during Ancient Greece especially in Sparta. This behavior would be considered normal but it's still fucked up.**

**7\. The only reason Magnus didn't just claim Rita as his own child because Rita didn't use his nature powers. The appearance is the only thing that is preventing Magnus from saying that boy is his right there and then. He doesn't though because Rita's power is the biggest evidence. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
